When a user subscribes to a website to gain access to a website's premium content, the website publisher may choose to show supplemental content to the user. The publisher may choose to leave the supplemental content in the website for the user because it is a technical challenge to remove the code for paying customers that retrieves the supplemental content from the supplemental content server. Additionally, it may not be feasible to remove the retrieval code because the code is often responsible for website analytics. Additionally, such a method requires a subscriber log into a website before the website can associate the user as a person for whom the supplemental content should be removed.